


A night in

by fowlbyname45



Series: Chix/Lili [3]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: Sleepover fic. Short, sweet, fluffy.
Relationships: Lili Frond/Chix Verbil
Series: Chix/Lili [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A night in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_The_Real_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_The_Real_Person/gifts).



The doorbell to Chix's apartment rang out and he rushed to answer it, flushed with excitement at the fact that he was going to be seeing his now-girlfriend again. As he opened the door, he smiled fondly at the sight of Lili on his porch, holding an overnight bag, her face lit up with joy.   
"Hey Chix!" she said. He welcomed her in, the smile never leaving his face. She put her bag down and the two sat on the couch, starting to flip through the options for movies on a fairy streaming service and getting comfortable. After some time of playful arguing, they agreed on a romantic action/adventure flick and settled in to watch it. A few minutes into the film, Chix went to the kitchen, making popcorn and grabbing candy for the two of them. He brought it in, and Lili glanced away from the screen to smile at him softly, gratefully, before saying "Thanks Chix. You're the best."   
Chix swore his heart stopped beating for several minutes after that.   
The couple continued with the movie, now enjoying their snacks with it. About halfway through, Chix thought of something and decided to ask Lili about it.   
"Um, Lili?"   
"Yeah babe?"   
She had never called him that before. He decided he didn't mind in the slightest.   
"Can I...um, well...can I braid your hair? Please? I obviously don't have to, but-"   
The sprite was cut off by the elf's bright, loud laughter. She was normally composed-beautiful and sweet-but when Lili laughed, and I mean really laughed, it was quite a sight to see. She would snort, her face would turn red, it would be loud enough to wake the dead, the whole thing...but yet, when Chix heard that laugh, he couldn't help but think he had never been more infatuated with the person beside him. After a few moments, Lili calmed down enough to manage "Of...of course you can! That's adorable."   
The sprite smiled in relief. "Okay. Well then, sit in front of me on the floor so I can get a good angle to do it."  
"Fine" she huffed, not too pleased at getting kicked off the couch but obliging nevertheless. As the film kept going, Chix began to finger comb, then braid, the elf's hair long, blonde hair. She actually seemed to be enjoying it, occasionally relaxing into his touch. Eventually, his job was done. Lili immideately took out her phone to take a selfie and posted it to her social media sites, tagging it simply "best night ever".   
As the movie reached its final scenes, the two didn't even realize they were drifting off. The film came to a close with a certain sprite and elf duo cuddled together on the couch, fast asleep and all thoughts of leaving their position for an actual bed long gone.


End file.
